darknightrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DarkNightRP Wiki
Welcome to DarkNightRoleplay! DarkNightRoleplay ( Or DNRP) is a realistic and slight anime role play, with a large supernatural portion. DNRP uses the 3d virtual world, Imvu as the main source of where the Role-playing takes place. The setting revolves around a town somewhere in West Coast America where, in a town known as Highenton city. Within the city the secrets within the night are unknown, yet everyone is aware. You ever have that feeling when your walking alone at night, and you constantly tink something will lunge at you from the shadows. In this world such a thing exsist... where those feelings are actually a reality. You may be whatever you want to be within the RP, the city is wayy to expansive to keep people under a certain banner of occupation or title from things to a highschool student, to a cop, to a liberian, to professional fighter, dancer, singer, serial rapist, murduer, what you desire to be your character is strickly your own. At the moment, we are curently looking for teenage characters, and potential characters that may play as teachers within the staff. Even though this RP revolves toughly around the Highenton city area, it bases most of its focus around one of the main high schools within the large city known as 'Antonio Ellis High-School'. Have your wits about you.. you never know when something, or someone will lay waste to you in this city of twist and turns. Love, passion, fear, lust, anger, are the same feelings mutual to a beast, what makes us truly... Human... The Main Idea DarkNightRoleplay is for any, and all. Anyone interested in fantasy, love, sex, and a gritty role-play environment only limited to the limitations that one puts on themselves. We want a fun role-playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about role-playing and just generally have a great time. If your tired of your role-plays being for nothing, senseless posting, and then never to see these post again, then once again this where you need to be, we encourage that when ever someone is role-playing that they should record, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about Character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by continuing to upload your Role-plays. This is a gritty role-play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly. This is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new role-players to take Part in the DarkNight RP. Were waiting on you. DNRP is in escence a very vulgar roleplay directed at people 18 or older. It contains large amounts of explicit sexual content, alcohol and tabaco use, varied drug use, severe violence, extreme gore and complex mature situations. If you are weak stomached, feblee minded or against any of these things you should close your web page right now and forget about this rp. We are not responsable for the harm or addiction that may come to your character while in the rp, join at your own risk. Links to get you started! *DNRP Directroy *DNRP Rules *DNRP Application Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Information